


Sounds Familiar

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 1: Pairing A meets Pairing PFinn and Rey have some unexpected visitors.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Sounds Familiar

Finn raises an eyebrow as the...hole, hole is probably the best word...that appeared suddenly in the middle of the room a few seconds ago _pulses_ , turning from black to a sort of sickly green shot with purple. Beside him, Rey shifts her grip on her lightsaber-staff grimly. Finn sends a burst of curiosity-apprehension-dubiousness down their Force-bond, and gets worry-apprehension-willingness to fight right back. If Kylo Ren comes through that thing, he’s going to get a pair of lightsabers to the face in short order.

The hole pulses again, and spits out - not Kylo Ren, thank the Force - but a pair of disheveled, blood-covered, muddy, _miserable_ -looking young human men, each of them clutching a stick like his life depends on it, their shoulders pressed together as they look around the room in clear apprehension. They look like they’ve just been through a war. One has dark hair and very green eyes, the other is white as Starkiller’s winters: pale hair, pale skin, pale eyes. Though his cheeks are tinged slightly green, as though he’s about to throw up. Behind them, the hole in space shrinks to a pinpoint and vanishes, and with it the odd feeling of _wrongness_ in the Force.

“Where are we?” the dark-haired newcomer asks, pointing his stick at Finn and Rey like it’s some sort of weapon. “Who are you?”

Finn reaches out with the Force, asking it what in the _galaxy_ these two are. He gets back a confused impression of power and youth and destiny all tangled up together - a lot like what he and Rey feel like, actually. “You’re on Yavin IV,” he replies, keeping his voice steady and low, infusing it with just a little of the trust-me that the General taught him to use. “I’m Finn; this is Rey. Who are you?”

“I’m Harry,” dark-hair says. “This’s Draco. Are you with Voldemort?”

“No,” Finn says, because he’s pretty sure he’s never heard that name before. “Who’s Voldemort.”

“Currently? A dead nightmare,” Harry says, grinning fiercely, and then glances over at Draco, who is swaying a little. Finn thinks his left shoulder might be dislocated. “D’you have a Healer? I think Draco might need one.”

“We have medics,” Finn says, and powers down his lightsaber. Beside him, Rey does the same, trusting his judgement. “C’mon, we’ll take you there, and then we can figure out how you got here.”

“Please,” Harry says. “I’ve never heard of Yavin IV, but I think our friends are going to be worrying about us.”

“Really, Potter?” Draco drawls, voice tight with pain. “You think they might be worried after a hole in the world ate us?”

Harry shakes his head, looking more tolerantly amused than irritated at his companion’s snippiness. “Let’s get you to the Healers, Malfoy,” he says. “You can insult me better once you’ve got your shoulder back in place.”

Rey sends Finn a wave of amusement through their bond.

*

“So,” Harry says half an hour latter, eyeing the spread in the main dining hall with clear hunger, “you’re fighting a wannabe immortal Dark arsehole who makes his followers wear black robes and masks, and wants to conquer the galaxy.”

“Yep,” Finn confirms. Behind them, Rey and Draco are discussing the relative strengths of wands and lightsabers.

“And you and Rey are the Chosen Ones who have to do the important bits despite having a wise old mentor who probably should have taken care of this a long time ago,” Harry continues dryly.

“Yep,” Finn says, amused despite himself.

“Huh. Well. Seems familiar. Want some help? Seems like it’s going to take us a while to get home, after all.” Neither Luke nor Leia had ever heard of anything like the hole in space that had brought Harry and Draco here, and given that the young wizards appear to have either traveled between _galaxies_ or possibly through several millennia of time in one direction or another, recreating the phenomenon may be difficult.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Finn says slowly, feeling Rey’s approval and affection warm in the back of his mind. “You help us deal with Snoke and his Knights, and we’ll help you figure out how to get home. Between the four of us, I think we can make both work.”

“Deal,” Harry says, turning and holding out his hand. Finn shakes it solemnly. Rey and Draco nod to each other, worryingly similar sharp little grins on their faces. “So, tell me about this Force. Does it work anything like magic?”

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the _other_ person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
